Our Secret
by Firerosemon
Summary: What happens when Lysander and Armin get trapped in a classroom? How long will they be stuck there? Will someone find them? What are these strange feelings that Lysander is having for Armin? Lysander/Armin [One-Shot]


**I don't even know…here enjoy, I guess?**

-x-

Lysander sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time as he sat on a desk chair, giving into the temptation to glance at the only other boy in the classroom; Armin. He didn't seem too affected by their predicament which Lysander didn't really understand but apparently as long as Armin had his game console then he was perfectly content. The white haired boy huffed, massaging his temples as he thought once more about what caused them to be in this situation, which was them being trapped in this small stuffy classroom. At first it seemed like it was going to be a completely normal school day, he had lost his notebook _again_, but thankfully Nathaniel had come across it and kindly returned it to him which he was grateful for. Castiel had complained about the school as usual and they planned out a new song idea Lysander had gotten rather suddenly so it was all very typical. That was until after school, where all these problems occurred. He'd left his lyrics sheet in a classroom (It was now that he wondered why he hadn't written it in his notebook), one that was on one of the higher floors and though he didn't particularly like the idea of climbing all those stairs just to get a piece of paper, did it anyway.

Armin happened to be the only one in the classroom and Lysander was surprised to see anyone there at all. Most students would be rushing home, eager to get out of this environment of learning. He recalled the image of Candy, always wandering the hallways, even after school. _Yes, definitely most students._ Lysander thought, a hint of a smile twitching at his lips.

So, back to his story, Armin was apparently looking for his phone that Alexy had taken playfully and lost somewhere. He said so himself when Lysander casually questioned his presence, a little irritated by the fact that his lyrics didn't seem to be anywhere in the classroom. The green and yellow eyed boy accepted this response easily enough and giving up in his search, went towards the door, attempting to open it as he had closed it instinctively behind him when he entered the classroom.

The handle didn't budge and the door seemed stuck in place but he didn't panic, a furrowing on his brows being the only indication of how he was feeling. He tried to open it once more, tugging and pushing on the handle which did nothing but create noise. This sound attracted Armin's attention who had seemingly not found his phone, if the frustrated expression on his face was anything to go by.  
"What are you doing?" Armin had asked, raising a thin black brow questioningly. Lysander had given up and was now staring rather calculatingly at the door, wondering if he could somehow kick it down, but before..  
"It's stuck." Lysander huffed, turning towards the other teen, gesturing towards the door. "You try." He stated simply, wondering that if perhaps someone else tried then it would work. Armin rolled his eyes, apparently not taking it seriously as he left what he was doing and strode towards the door. He echoed Lysander's previous actions, the door not opening for him either as it remained shut.  
"Huh." Armin let out a noise of realisation, stepping backwards and letting his gaze wander over the thing that was trapping them both in the classroom. "It is stuck." He didn't sound bothered and it showed in his icy blue eyes when he turned around to face Lysander.  
"I know." Lysander replied impatiently, tapping his foot as he thought. Armin scratched the back of his head, looking around the classroom, his eyes lighting up when he spotted the windows before dimming when he realised that they couldn't jump out of the window on the fourth floor.  
"We could try to knock it down?" Armin suggested, looking a little wary as he gazed at the taller boy.  
"I suppose…" Lysander trailed off, gnawing on his bottom lip before stopping as he realised what he was doing "We do not have anything to lose after all." He steeled himself, wondering how much his shoulder would hurt after this and whether or not it would be worth it. "Fine. On three, alright?" He got in position, watching Armin nod and do the same.

"One..two...three!" He called out the last word loudly, charging forward so he could slam into the door with his shoulder, feeling the impact and wincing. Armin had done the exact same as him and at around the same time too but it apparently didn't make any difference as the door stubbornly stayed closed. Armin stepped back, frowning and rubbing his shoulder, looking bothered for the first time. Lysander wasn't exactly happy either.

"One more time.." Armin murmured, making Lysander nod in agreement as they got back into position. "..Three!" This time Armin called out the signal and they both went forward again, bashing into the door once more. They were unsuccessful as the door didn't budge, seemingly mocking their pitiful attempts. Armin stumbled backwards, losing his balance and falling to the floor, grabbing onto the first thing nearest to him which happened to be Lysander.

Armin swore as he went down; dragging Lysander down onto the floor with him so they both lay sprawled on the hard classroom ground. Even as Lysander let out a noise of surprise as he was pulled down, he couldn't help but wince at the uncouth language that left the black haired teen's mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his head aching from where it impacted the ground and was very tempted to hit something which was quite out of character for him.

Next to him, Armin cursed once more, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. He looked down at Lysander who was lying on the floor next to him with a rather indecipherable expression on his face.  
"Sorry for dragging you down with me." Armin apologized, looking guilty as he held out a hand to help Lysander up as he stood up himself. Lysander took a deep breath before accepting the hand and allowing himself to be assisted in standing up.  
"It's fine." He said after a moment, a myriad of emotions crossing his face at the entire situation "It wasn't your fault." He rubbed the back of his head, frowning at the tenderness and the sudden aching building up in his shoulder. Armin looked relived and then a little uncertain.

"What do we do?" He questioned, loosening the tightly wound scarf around his neck a little.  
"I do not know." Lysander sighed before an idea came to him and he searched his bag but was unsuccessful. He saw Armin looked at him inquiringly and explained. "I thought I might have my phone but apparently not..." His voice trailed off at the end, clearly showing the frustration he was feeling.

"Guess there's nothing we can do except for wait for someone to find us. I think Alexy might start looking for me soon." Armin's tone was nonchalant and he shrugged as pulled out a chair, sitting down and taking out his PSP. Lysander looked at him a little disbelievingly but sighed, knowing that Armin was probably right. If there was anything else they could do in this situation then he could not think of it. He walked slowly to the window and looked down at the far down courtyard. Nobody would see them up here, he was sure of it. It was probably time to play the waiting game then..  
He copied Armin, sitting down in a chair, next to the other teen, glancing over at him playing before burying his face in his hands.

So that's how he came to be in this position, ten minutes later. He kept getting this almost irresistible urges to stare over at the gamer and analyze his entire being. He couldn't help but notice little things that he hadn't before, not that he hung around Armin that much, not enough to be seeing these things anyway. Like the way the strands of raven coloured hair hung in his eyes and he had to keep brushing it away impatiently as it was in the way of his vision. Like the way his cerulean eyes lit up with a fire of determination as he played whatever it was he was playing, focused on winning and not accepting anything lesser than that. The way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he narrowed his eyes in concentration, the way he pursed his full lips and stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth…  
What was wrong with him? Lysander did not know why he was suddenly having these thoughts or why Armin's very being seemed to attract him inexplicably.

It appeared his looks had caught Armin's attention and he felt himself flush as blue eyes flickered up to meet mismatched green and yellow eyes. Armin's gaze roved over his face, seemingly trying to understand what he was seeing there before a roguish smirk blossomed on his lips. Lysander did not like that smirk, not one bit.  
"What are you looking at?" Armin's suave tone suddenly broke the silence of the room, save for his console and he placed it down on the desk with a small 'thunk' noise, giving Lysander his full attention. Lysander felt his blush grow a deeper shade of pink and turned his head away, not knowing what this feeling fluttering around inside him was.  
"Nothing..nothing at all." He muttered, trying to will the colour in his cheeks to fade. He heard the screech of the chair as it scraped across the linoleum floor, Armin apparently moving closer to him, so close to him that he could practically feel the heat radiating off the other's body. He stubbornly remained facing the wall, away from Armin.  
"Are you sure?" As Armin's question was spoken right next to his ear in a rather coy tone, his hot breath fanning over the sensitive skin of his earlobe, Lysander felt himself still, his eyes widening.

He opened his mouth to demand that Armin respect his personal space and move away when his chin was taken in hand, being turned to face Armin. He barely got time to catch a glimpse at the fierce look in Armin's eyes before his mouth was captured in a searing kiss by the other boy. After a moment, Lysander disconnected their mouths, looking with surprise at Armin.  
"This is most definitely not a typical day…" He found himself murmuring, which made Armin smirk and lean forward once more, their situation forgotten for a moment as they distracted themselves.

After a few moments of being lost in each other, both of them were startled when a sudden noise sounded outside of the classroom.  
"Hey! Lysander! Are you in there?" It was Castiel and they both heard him rattling the door handle and growling in frustration when it refused to budge. "Are you stuck in there?" He yelled his question to make sure he was heard if anyone was in there.

Lysander turned his head in the direction of the door before replying.  
"Yes, Castiel! I'm stuck in here." He flushed at how breathless he sounded and didn't have to look to know Armin was smirking.  
"I'll go get something to knock this door down!" Was Castiel's answer before he walked off, if the sound of his footsteps were of any indication.  
"Hey, Lys." Armin called his attention towards him with a mischievous sounding tone. Lysander looked towards Armin with a small irked expression at the new nickname.  
"It'll be our little secret, right?" Armin did a little charming half grin which suddenly took Lysander's breath away. He could only agree with the other boy for some reason, not able to refuse him.  
"Our secret." He echoed before pulling Armin down and sealing it with a kiss.


End file.
